


Lips and Boys

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Yea just smut, like unfinished smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: And did he not shave this week? Yasu always showed up at work wearing a clean shave. He had been displaying his sweet boyish side in this line of industry from the very start, and the newly added moustache above his lips was something new to Ryo, surprising but nevertheless attractive.Very, very attractive.“Oh, oh, ye—”“With me,” the designer added with an innocent smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started this one at the beginning of October when you know, Yasu had that omgIwoulddieforthat stubbles above his lips AND silver hair? Yea way too much for me to handle.  
> And Ryo is cute. So why not.
> 
> Thanks 29 in advance of the beta :)

It all started with a quick kiss in the changing room backstage . 

It wasn't intentional; in fact, Ryo blushed quite a lot when they turned at the opposite direction at the same time and their lips somehow managed to touch for a brief second. Now, the space was indeed tiny and barely fit two people in, and Yasu was being extra friendly today, but it was still embarrassing for someone shy like Ryo. He prayed that his uncomfortableness should be (or it better be) disguised by his tanned skin, but his cheeks were burning hot so maybe Yasu still noticed it.

—Actually, judging from the sly smile forming on the silver-hair designer’s lips, he must have noticed and was enjoying the awkwardness immensely. 

“Your lipgloss is smudged, darling,” Yasu’s thumb carefully touched the corner of his mouth to even out the colour.

Oh screw my lips, look at yours, Ryo thought, yours are probably made of sugar and honey, thick and full and always pouring out endless compliments and praises, but really all these love words are simply torture for me. 

Ryo of course knew the kind, charming and gentle top-tier designer Mr. Yasuda Shota woos everyone around using different pet names, that everyone is his honey, darling, love, sweetheart, cutie, cutie pie (this one is a bit ridiculous to be honest), chouchou (is that French?) and blahblah. Sometimes Ryo wondered what nicknames he would whisper in bed for his various lovers, because let’s be honest, there’s a long, long, loooong line waiting under Yasu’s bedroom balcony. 

“Ryo-kun, are you listening?” 

“I—I’m sorry, Yasuda-san, could you repeat again?”

“I’m asking whether you’re going to the after party of my fashion show today,” the top designer pouted that reminded Ryo of an image of an angry fluffy animal. 

_And did he not shave this week?_ Yasu always showed up at work wearing a clean shave. He had been displaying his sweet boyish side in this line of industry from the very start, and the newly added moustache above his lips was something new to Ryo, surprising but nevertheless attractive.

Very, very attractive.

“Oh, _oh_ , ye—”

“With me,” the designer added with an innocent smile.

“Why, yes yes of course I mean, I—” Ryo stuttered. “I was planning to anyway and well you, Yasuda-san—Oh god.”

Yasu giggled and was apparently very amused by the young model’s reaction. If he didn’t have layers of ridiculous amount of runway makeup on, Ryo would have immediately slapped himself right now for his pathetic, if not eager utterance.

“I take that as a yes then.”

He liked Yasu, _a lot_ , like in the sense that…yeah, a lot. And now? The most charismatic person in Ryo’s life Yasuda Shota, one of the top designers in the Japanese fashion industry, who just held a runway show in Milan and Paris in August, who supposedly had millions of suitors, was inviting him as THE extra to a party that could possibly bring him a full year of work opportunities. 

And maybe more, he didn’t know. Ryo took a deep breath and waved goodbye to the designer who was summoned by the first tailor. He really couldn’t think straight after what Yasu whispered into his ears before he left.

“Be prepared.” 

That was what he said.

 

*

Ryo didn’t understand how everything came down to this—or how Yasu came down to the kneeling position in front of Ryo’s open legs in the washroom at the banquet—or how he still had the wishful thinking of being able to understand at all. It felt like Yasu was just introducing him to all the big names in the industry (“This is Nishikido Ryo, the new model I chose for the collaboration design with Chanel”, “This is Nishikido Ryo, I’m seeing great potential in this young man”, and “This is Nishikido Ryo, he’s the…yes isn’t he good?” with a good smirk) seconds before this happened. 

…Or how Ryo’s dirtiest, most unspeakable and most provocative dream was coming true but the protagonist worried that he couldn’t last longer than a minute.

Can’t blame Ryo, really. The manliness Yasu showed when he dragged Ryo to the VIP restroom was already difficult for an alcohol-impaired to comprehend, not to mention the demanding kiss that started way before the door was locked.

The kiss was as good as Roy imagined, if not better, impassioned and warm and juicy. They kept their lips glued together once Yasu pulled him out of everyone else’s sight on the way to the not-that-private restroom, and tongues came into play when they were finally alone.

Yasu tasted like doux champagne, avocado one-bite sandwich and velvet cupcake with a slight hint of bitter tobacco and lipstick. Ryo couldn’t help but sucked on Yasu’s lower half lip and earned an impatient push at the back of his head. The designer was definitely a good kisser; there was no teeth clashing or saliva dripping down the chin—normally Ryo did like a messy wet kiss but given how expensive both of their suits were, this wasn’t an option now.

He licked both rows of Yasu’s teeth and then tentatively sucked on the other’s tongue. The shorter man produced an eager sound at the back of his throat that made Ryo’s suitored pants unbearably tight. Tongues passionately entwined and Ryo gradually took back some control of the situation and deepened the kiss even more. He didn’t know if he was acting on impulse as the famous “drunk Nishikido Ryo who slept around” character or that he actually wanted to make out with his future boss.

The last phrase finally rang a bell in his head and Ryo suddenly pulled away, resulting an even more desperate whimper from Yasu. Ryo had to turn his head slightly sideway to properly speak because otherwise those glittering lips were too distracting.

“I’m sorry but Yasuda-san, Yasuda-san, st—you had a little too much.”

“Are you saying that what we are about to do now can be blamed on alcohol later?” 

Did he just suggest that there’s more coming?

“I’ve heard things about you,” the designer shortened their distance and whispered beside his ears. “Many things. One of them being this.”

He gasped when Yasu’s hands palmed him through his pants and the designer chuckled when he shivered uncontrollably. He was too embarrassed to provide a proper reply and temporarily lost the ability to speak when Yasu quickly undid his belt and pulled down the zipper. His expensive tailored pants and name-brand boxer was around his ankles in no time, and Ryo blushed even more when Yasu looked down, licked his puffy lips.

“Hmmm for once Subaru didn’t exaggerate,” he grinned. “Haven’t seen one of these in a long time.”

If Ryo wasn’t intoxicated, he might think more about what the phrase “in a long time” means or what did Subaru say, but definitely not now. All his willpower was used to make sure he wouldn’t come right now in Yasu’s hands, but the test just got to SSS level when Yasu gracefully fell down to his knees and stroked his member slowly. 

“Yasuda-san…”

“Quit the title and last name thing. Call me Yasu, or Shota, whatever name you want.”

Yasu’s hands weren’t exactly soft, strong fingers provided a tight grasp around the already hard and leaking cock. Ryo threw his head and banged on the door, earned another deep chuckle. 

“I took it as you like it.”

Why, of course I do. Ryo’s internal screamed and then proceeded to physically yell out loud when Yasu leaned forward and licked a long stripe along his cock, another lick for the other side from balls to the leaking tip, then finally took him in the mouth.

It was only the tip at first, soft sinful tongue swirling around the tip and occasionally sank into the slit and sucked. His hands kept stroking the length that he hasn’t swallowed in yet and a quick look through his long lashes and another suck was enough to bring Ryo to the edge.He tried to pull away before he couldn’t help himself anymore, but didn’t have enough time to tilt his body and ended up coming all over Yasu’s face. It was a mess, cum dripping down his cheeks and ruining his expensive dress shirt. 

Ryo’s eyes widened when Yasu licked off some of the cum on his stubble above his mouth, then licked his lips again. 

“Well…you know what they say about well-endowed. Size came with a price eh?”

“You just took me by surprise,” Ryo immediately defended in a rasp voice (as if he was the one just finished giving head), still recovering from the sudden climax. It was embarrassing indeed, that he couldn’t last longer than two minutes and oh so very awkward that he had to say something to prove that he wasn’t **incompetent** —

“Hmmm, so you’re saying I should give you another chance.” 

Yasu lazily stood up and stretched like a graceful hunter just finished devouring his prey, eye glittering with interest (and dear is that excitement). 

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I mean…”

“Ok, let’s try again then, shall we?”

Ryo stood by the door, mouth opened for a good second and watched Yasu walked to—why the hell was there an armchair in the toilet—the armchair at the corner of the restroom. 

“Kneeling upright isn’t always the most comfortable position,” Yasu explained as a matter of fact. “Why don’t you come and sit here? Since you really want to _prove_ yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Haven't written fics in English for a while and would love to pick it up XD


End file.
